s a y o n a r a
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Castor hanya tidur. Ia hanya tertidur untuk kedua kalinya. AR/CasLab


**Title** : sayonara

**Author** : meiriza rokudo

**Fandom** : 07 Ghost

**Character(s)** : Castor/Labrador

**Warning(s)** : BL, alternate reality, chara death, chessy, fail-angst, ooc, abal.

**Summary** : Castor _hanya_ tidur. Ia _hanya_ tertidur untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

[ "_DON'T MOVE! DON'T TALK!_" – Labrador, Kapitel 46 ]

* * *

Hari itu hanyalah hari yang panjang dan penuh teror.

Labrador merasakan lengannya akan _ditelan_ oleh Ayanami bersama dengan seluruh jiwanya yang tak lagi pantas ada di dunia. Bersama kepanikan yang menyertainya, ia hanya menutup matanya. Dan berharap apa yang ia lakukan tidak sia-sia. Tapi suara _**bum**_keras yang menyapa telinganya mengubah segalanya, dan ia lalu saja membuka mata. Menemukan pecahan patung _Feist_ jatuh bertaburan seperti bintang dalam nebula, bersamaan dengan refleks tumitnya berlari menggapai si kacamata.

Ia menyeret kakinya dan menyadari sepotong lengan dan sebelah mata telah menghilang dari pandangan—teronggok terabaikan, karena sesosok kegelapan yang hendak pergi—dengan dendam. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, ia merasakan rasa dingin menjalari tubuh yang ia tangkap dalam segala rengkuh dan gemetar. Ia sudah menangkapnya dari dingin yang melacuri lantai—demi Tuhan, dia sudah menangkapnya, _menyelamatkannya_—dari sakit yang menambah lara.

Lensa itu retak di lantai.

Si rambut merah—Castor, tertawa lemah; meracau dengan apa yang tersisa dari kesadarannya. Dan Labrador memekik kuatkuat**kuat**, mengguncang bahu itu dengan lemah.

"Castor_-san_ tidak boleh mati dulu!" ia berteriak dengan seluruh tenaga, sementara nafas-nafas mereka melebur dalam udara, menghembuskan semesta dalam nadi.

* * *

Labrador merasakan adrenalin memacu jantungnya (yang sesungguhnya kini tak lagi berdetak) lebih cepat, _lebih cepat_, **lebih cepat**...

Sementara rasa takut membuat gemetarnya tak kunjung padam, ia menyeret tubuh Castor yang hampir dingin seutuhnya, berusaha menghangatkannya dengan mantel yang tadi tersampir pada bahunya. Darah menetes seperti jejak kaki pencuri. Castor memaksanya untuk peduli—membuat ketakutannya merembes deras, meskipun bibir itu meracau untuk meninggalkannya dan memilih menyelamatkan korban yang lain. Namun separuh (_benarkah separuh? Mungkin lebih_) dari hatinya menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berusaha menggapai Castor yang _hampir_ pergi. Ia berucap berulangkali dari bibirnya dan berusaha berkata _Castor-san, kumohon jangan pergi dulu_ dan ia merasakan seiring ia mengucapkannya, semakin urung anggukan terlihat dari wajah pucat milik si rambut merah.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruang pengobatan dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri ketika uskup-uskup dan suster-suster yang khusus menangani pengobatan intensif dalam gereja terkaget-kaget melihatnya dan Castor yang berlumuran darah. Sekujur saraf Labrador menegang, berdenging-denging sakit, sementara ia berusaha untuk terus menahan dirinya untuk menjerit agar Castor tetap hidup. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berdenyut sakit, manakala tubuh itu diangkat pada tempat tidur dan didorong menuju ruang operasi, sementara kakinya berlari ikut mendorong tempat tidur itu—mencumbu lantai yang telah melacur dengan kaki-kaki yang lain.

Serasa tidak nyata, seluruhnya terasa asing dalam dirinya. Rasa sakit yang menyapa lengan dan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebam menjadi tidak berarti ketika bunga-bunga yang menjadi sumber kekuatan utamanya membalut separo tubuh Castor yang hancur. Semuanya terasa aneh dan ia merasakan inderanya semakin tak berfungsi ketika bau obat dan metal serta cairan kemerahan yang menodai wajah Castor menyapa hidungnya, dan suara tetes infus bergerak masuk lewat daun telinganya.

Ia menggenggam tangan yang tersisa dari tubuh Castor—menyelipkan jemarinya yang kurus di sela-selanya, dan keringat dingin berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Sementara ia bisa melihat Castor yang tanpa kacamata menatap ke arahnya, seperti menatap gulita tanpa lentera—Labrador seratus persen yakin bahwa Castor berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa itu adalah dirinya. Berusaha balas menggenggam tangan putih yang lembut itu—dengan lemah. Hal ini tak urung membuat Labrador semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Castor_-san_! Bertahanlah!" menahan rasa panik, ia berucap tegang. Otot wajahnya sudah terlalu kaku untuk tersenyum seperti biasa. Demi Tuhan, demi Dewa, atau demi siapa saja—ia tidak mampu...

Sebelum ia mampu berkata lebih jauh lagi, pintu yang membatasi dimensi hidup dan mati itu terbuka, dan ia tertahan oleh suster-suster lainnya—sementara tubuh Castor masuk ke dalam sana; dan ia tahu lututnya lemas ketika ia merasakan _zaiphon_ Castor yang tersisa dalam tangannya membisikan '_aku mencintaimu_' kepadanya.

* * *

Labrador bergerak gelisah di ruang tunggu sementara para suster itu membersihkan beberapa bekas goresan di sekujur wajah dan lengannya yang tadi hampir-hampir dilahap oleh _Verloren_. Koridor berhias putih yang mencekam itu menakutinya dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada di dalamnya. Wangi antiseptik yang kini menguar dari tubuhnya seperti menyatu dengan keadaan total yang mencekam itu, sementara paramedis itu belum juga keluar dari ruang operasi setelah berjam-jam lamanya. Dan Labrador bersumpah ia tidak akan membiarkan Castor keluar dari sana tanpa ada yang menunggu. Biarlah ia merasakan dinginnya lengan kursi ini, yang sedari tadi ia genggam dengan erat —menyisakan rasa dingin yang semakin membuatnya gemetar. Ia hanya harus menunggu dalam penantian panjang.

Malam berdetak, meredakan sinar bulan seiring berpacunya jarum menuju tengah malam. Matanya hampir mengabur karena kantuk, namun ia membiarkan jarum jam dinding itu berdetak ratusan kali seiring larutnya malam, berderak dari titik terendah ke tertinggi, lalu terus berulang seperti itu seperti halnya kesadaran Castor dan dirinya sendiri.

Ia nyaris mengabaikan seluruh ucapan para suster yang baik hati, saran istirahat dari Wieda yang prihatin melihat dirinya, serta salam dari Frau yang kini tak ada di gereja. Ia nyaris mengabaikan semuanya ketika melihat pintu dimensi sialan itu menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan iringan kasur dorong dengan Castor di atasnya. Uskup-uskup paramedik itu membungkuk hormat padanya dan tersenyum lemah, menandakan bahwa paling tidak, Castor sudah lebih baik dengan bantuan pernafasan dan cairan yang terus masuk memberi makan sel pada tubuhnya—masuk melalui celah lengan yang berlumuran darah.

"Tidak masalah, Labrador_-sama_. Castor_-sama_ sudah jauh lebih stabil," dengan senyum lelah, suara itu keluar dari mereka, dan Labrador menggigit bibirnya—pemakluman yang harusnya ia keluarkan tidak juga naik ke tenggorokkannya. Hingga pada akhirnya hanya anggukan lemas yang muncul dari dirinya.

Jam bergeser melewati tengah malam dan lonceng gereja berdentang-dentang. Dengan usapan lembut di pipi Castor yang dingin, ia mengikuti para uskup itu mengantar Castor pada ruang perawatan, menjadi haluan perjalanannya yang tanpa arah—kembali mengabaikan perasaan kacau dan saran-saran baik hati untuknya istirahat, meninggalkannya di koridor penuh teror itu.

* * *

Labrador terbangun di kursi tepat disebelah tempat tidur Castor ketika ia mendengar lonceng untuk doa pagi berbunyi dari puncak menara gereja tertinggi. Dan ia melihat wajah tenang itu, tertidur seperti biasa—meski jarang sekali Labrador melihatnya setenang itu. Castor selalu siaga bahkan dalam tidurnya.

Suara _**bip**_yang menyapanya melalui alat-alat medis yang menyatakan bahwa Castor masih hidup itulah yang menjadi panduan baginya saat ini. Detak jam dinding terlalu naif untuk bergerak terlalu cepat dan dia harus kembali menunggu dengan penuh harap.

Doa digumamkan. Ia bersedekap, dengan tangan Castor di antara jemari-jemarinya. Penantiannya sepanjang pagi ini masih mengabarkan suatu ketidakpastian yang menyebalkan dan ia benci itu—meski jarang sekali Labrador mendeduksikan secara efektif apa yang tidak disukainya. Ia memejamkan matanya dalam doa dan kronologi terjadinya peristiwa itu kembali menyapa sel abu-abu dalam lobus-lobus otaknya, tersimpan dalam memori otak belakangnya—secara sistematis berulang-ulang memutar seperti kaset rusak. Ia berdoa sampai-sampai sungai mengalir dari kedua pipinya tanpa ia sadari dan ia tahu bahwa ia sudah kesulitan memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Ini kesalahannya—demi apapun ini adalah salahnya, dan seharusnya ialah yang merasakan sakitnya. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya berharap bahwa ia saat ini ia tidak bermimpi, bahwa ia bisa melihat Castor bangun dan menyapanya seperti biasa (meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa semua itu bukanlah _pengelihatan_ yang dianugerahkan padanya, melainkan imaji yang tidak mau bertemu realita; mimpi yang muluk untuk ia nyatakan).

Castor pernah bilang bahwa kadang, kalau mimpi itu terlalu tinggi, ia juga harus bangun untuk kembali menghadap pada realita. Namun kali ini, sungguh, ia tak mampu. Biarkan saja ia berharap. Biarkan saja... asal Castor bangun.. bangun dari tidurnya...

Jam dinding itu sungguh terlalu cepat bergerak.

* * *

Labrador tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya ketika akhirnya punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding yang dingin dan suara _**biiip**_ panjang menyapa telinganya, dan suster-suster berlarian ke kamar perawatan itu.

Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, namun ia tidak bisa melihat Castor yang tidak lagi bangun sejak hari itu tersiksa dengan dikejutkan secara tiba-tiba—mereka berusaha membuat jantungnya yang lelah itu berdetak lagi, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat agar semua kembali seperti semula, agar monitor itu kembali menunjukan ketidakpastian yang lebih menjanjikan ketimbang kepastian yang menyakitkan ini.

Ketika alat pacu itu untuk kelima kalinya menyapa tubuh Castor, ia akhirnya mendengar lebih dari sekedar suara _**bip**_ panjang, melainkan suara _**bip**_normal dan teratur. Membuat kakinya melemas dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

Mereka menambahkan obat, dan sejumlah cairan infus untuk masuk dalam tubuh kaku itu. Waktu bergerak dengan cepat tanpa ia sempat menoleh pada jam dinding.

Sudah hari ketiga. Dan takdir senang mengajaknya bercanda.

* * *

Matanya berkantung parah, dan ia mulai dipaksa untuk beristirahat. Tapi, penantian tanpa ujung ini belumlah selesai. Ia masih memaku tatapannya pada wajah Castor yang nampak damai, sementara ia kembali menyelipkan jemarinya diantara sela-sela jari sang _puppeter_. Ia merebahkan kepalanya pada tangan itu, berusaha mengirimkan segenap _zaiphon_ yang ia punya ke dalam tubuh Castor.

Castor tidak bangun juga. Dan penantian ini semakin mendekati ujung. Semakin ujung, semakin jauh, dan semakin Labrador tahu bahwa semua ini akan sia-sia. Castor terlihat lelah, tubuhnya yang sudah tak mampu lagi menahan beban dipaksa untuk terus bertahan, dan Labrador tidak mampu untuk melihatnya, melebihi estimasi dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan Castor untuk bangun dan memeluknya.

Kondisi vital Castor telah berulangkali menurun dan ia tahu, telah berulangkali juga alat yang mengejut tubuh Castor untuk terus bertahan itu menggigit perasaan aneh dalam dadanya. Ia telah berulangkali mendengar suara panjang dari mesin yang monoton, dan Labrador tahu, ia semakin membuat Castor menderita.

Setiap kali hal itu terjadi, Labrador menonton dari luar pintu dengan khawatir, terkadang juga dengan pucat pasi menggenggam tangan Castor yang melemah-mendingin-menghangat dan terus seperti itu. Penuh ketidakpastian.

Labrador bertanya dalam gumaman dan lewat rengkuhan, _Castor-san... apa kau sudah lelah untuk hidup? Aku tahu kau lelah dipaksa untuk hidup_ dan mengulangnya beratus-ratus kali sampai waktu mengayuh semakin cepat menunggu pergantian hari. _Violet_ meleleh seperti es batu yang mencair dan Lab—seperti bagaimana Castor memanggilnya—tertidur dalam keheningan panjang yang mencekam.

Razette menatap sedih lewat kolam. Menyanyikan potongan _requiem_ yang sebentar lagi digemakan.

* * *

"Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan. Dan sebisanya membuat Castor-sama bertahan."

Labrador membatu, "Jangan katakan yang lebih buruk daripada ini—"

Salah satu dari mereka menggeleng, "Kami tidak bisa berbohong kalau kondisinya akan terus memburuk, lebih daripada sekarang."

"Tapi—"

Mereka dikejutkan oleh suara _**biip**_ panjang yang seolah menunjukkan pandangan pada penghujung _interlude_. Pikiran Labrador berlari ke sana kemari, memutar kenangan yang entah kapan sudah terjadi begitu saja.

* * *

[ **ini adalah hari yang indah untuk berpisah **]

* * *

"_Kau tahu, Lab. Aku selalu heran bagaimana caranya kau merona begitu parahnya, padahal jantungmu sudah tak lagi berdetak untuk memacu darah ke wajahmu." Si rambut merah berusaha menggoda si violet yang terlihat sebal._

"_Kau juga tidak punya jantung yang berdetak, Castor-san," mengerucutkan bibirnya, Labrador menunjuk dada Castor._

_Si puppeter pada akhirnya menarik sang gardener dalam rengkuhannya, "Aku tahu mengapa."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Karena kau punya hati," Ia menjawab tatapan Labrador yang penuh tanda tanya, "Sekalipun jantungmu tak berdetak, kau punya hati. Kau punya hati yang selalu dengan senang hati menunjukkan apa yang kau rasakan sampai terlihat pada wajahmu."_

"_Begitu ya?" Labrador tersenyum._

"_Tentu saja."_

_Lalu hening._

"_Castor-san?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_... nggak apa-apa, Cast."_

_Kemudian, mereka kembali menemukan keheningan panjang._

"_Lab?"_

"_Mn?"_

_Ia tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

Tubuh Labrador menegang kembali, ia menunggu dibalik pintu dan ia menemukan tubuh Castor yang mengejut berulangkali, mengejang lalu melemas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Mereka tidak tahu. Ia dan Castor toh sudah tidak punya jantung yang berdetak. Mereka berdua sudah pernah mati sekali. Mereka sudah dipaksa untuk hidup sekali lagi dan mereka tahu rasanya. Dan Labrador sudah tahu bahwa apabila mereka tertidur panjang sekali lagi, tentu saja mereka tidak akan—

Labrador terisak pelan, menangis dalam kolam air matanya yang semakin dalam, dan dia semakin tahu, sudah terlalu lama ia membohongi dirinya sendiri, sudah terlalu lama Castor memaksa diri untuk bertahan demi orang yang tidak pernah mampu melepaskannya. Dan dia tahu bahwa Castor semakin hari semakin rusak... semakin retak... tubuh itu sudah—

Sudah terlalu lama Labrador menunggunya sepanjang malam dalam kekalutan, berusaha memikirkan kejelasan yang tidak mungkin datang, mengabaikan pengelihatan menyakitkan yang menyapa alam bawah sadarnya. Pemikiran absurd ini nyaris membuatnya gila.

Labrador mengabaikan kata-kata paramedik yang menghampirinya. Mendengarkan, tapi tidak sampai selesai. Entah apa yang mereka katakan. Yang ia tahu, mereka hanya berusaha untuk terus membuat Castor stabil tanpa berusaha membuatnya bangun, entahlah... Yang paramedik lakukan itu hanya terus memaksa (_Bukan, Lab hanya melihatnya sebagai bentuk penyiksaan_) Castor untuk bertahan dengan alat-alat milik mereka selama duabelas jam yang terasa begitu sebentar sementara Labrador berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tenggelam dalam kolam airmatanya sendiri. Melihat Castor semakin rusak, semakin hancur...

Menunggu. Dan ini semakin terasa menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar, menggerogotinya untuk hancur dari dalam.

* * *

Ia menggenggam tangan Castor setelah duabelas jam itu berlalu dan tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari tubuh _puppeter_ yang semakin dingin seperti boneka-boneka yang pernah dibuatnya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur itu, sementara uskup-uskup, suster-suster, paramedik, dan sahabat-sahabat mereka mengelilinginya.

"Sepertinya... sepertinya... sudah cukup," suaranya terdengar begitu serak, begitu kecil, ketenangan yang menyakitkan.

Cahaya sudah padam dibalik awan. Malam bahkan sudah hampir pergi, membawa bulan bersamanya. Enggan untuk menatap waktu-waktu sendu itu. Membuat mereka terseret kegelapan yang menyakitkan. Labrador bahkan tidak percaya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya setelah berhari-hari berlalu dengan menyakitkan.

"Castor-san sudah cukup tersiksa... sudah rusak..."

Labrador merelakannya. Lalu bintang-bintang berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Membiarkan paramedik melepaskan seluruh alat yang menyiksa itu, melepaskan seluruh rasa sakit serta rasa tidak ingin kehilangan yang begitu dalam. Labrador hanya menggenggam tangan itu erat lalu berdoa untuk ketenangannya dan waktu berjalan begitu cepat sampai Labrador tidak merasakan lagi nafas dan kehangatan dari dalam genggaman tangan sang _puppeter_.

[ Castor menghirup nafas untuk terakhir kalinya dan menghilang. Nadi, kulit, denyut dan arah—semuanya tak ada; menghilang begitu saja ketika pagi tiba. ]

Castor pergi menjelajah semesta—mencari galaksinya, dan Labrador menitipkan bintang-bintang dari matanya agar tak sekalipun lelaki itu terseret dalam lubang hitam yang ingin menelannya.

Semuanya memberikan pemakluman. Menunduk sedalam-dalamnya dalam doa. Sementara Labrador menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening itu ringan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Razette bernyanyi.

Namun lagu kali ini adalah _requiem_. Tepat pada saat jarum jam menunjuk angka dua. Ketika bintang jatuh menyeret Castor sampai kehangatannya tak lagi tersisa.

[ **Pergi—adalah kata yang tak sempat diucapkan; bahkan kepada ranting-ranting dari daun-daun yang berkelana pada musim gugur.** _Sayounara_. ]

* * *

**End**

* * *

mei's note :

...kecepetan ya ._. inilah hasil karya orang nekat yang nulis selama dua jam.

maaf, belum ngelanjutin 07-Line tiba-tiba malah nulis angst gagal ini muhehe. inspired from rp in FM, meski nggak sempet nangis waktu kayak lagi nge-rp disana. hehe. thanks untuk semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, apalagi mereview. makasih ;w;

_dedicated to everyone who keep supporting me till the end. trims_ (: **rnr? cnc? ;;;w;;;**


End file.
